Luud
Luud, also known as Lord Luud, is an antagonist in Dragon Ball GT. He is a Machine Mutant created by Dr. Myuu. History In Luud's first appearance, he appeared as the deity of a galactic society of masked fanatics on Planet Luud called the Luud Cult. He started off as a metal statue with a cauldron in front of him and a container shaped like an egg timer next to him. The enforcer of the cult, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, sent out the followers of the cult to find the Dragon Balls, which would be able to fully power Luud. If they failed him, Luud would transform them into dolls, which would then be dropped into his cauldron, adding their energy to him. According to the cult's beliefs, when Luud had enough energy, he would rise up, destroy the non-believers and reward those that were faithful to him. After Mutchy Mutchy was destroyed by Goku, Trunks, and Pan, Master Dolltaki appeared and told them his story. He activated Luud, who took in the rest of the followers, bringing up him to two-thirds of his power. Luud then transformed into his true form, a large mechanical doll, and fought Goku and Trunks. Though he was powerful, he was not at his full strength, but was able to fight Goku and Trunks since he seemed unable to take any damage. When Dr. Myuu found out that Luud was being matched by his two opponents, he demanded that Dolltaki offer Pan to the Machine Mutant, who had been turned into a doll earlier. Dolltaki refused, only to be transformed into a doll as well and they were both placed inside Luud. This brought him to full power and Luud was easily able to fight against Goku and Trunks in this form. As it it turned out, the people Luud absorbed were only stored inside him, not killed. Inside, Pan found out that Luud was created from one of of Myuu's nucleus cells and that everyone of his networks was built around it. As such, this was his one weakpoint. However this cell had to be hit from the inside and the outside at the same time. With help from the Para Para Brothers, Pan managed to contact Goku telepathically and, after a few failed attempts, they succeeded in hitting it at the same time, destroying Luud. Powers and Abilities Luud can fire a beam from his eyes called a Doll Beam which turns organic beings into dolls. He can then absorb these dolls into a cauldron for power. When enough dolls and power are absorbed, he can go to his Level 2 Form. In this form, he is now able to use a technique called the Crimson Scream. He unleashes a loud scream, and in the process, unleashes a large red Explosive Wave that damages everything around Luud. He can also spin his arms in a 360 degree angle and mow down anything he touches. As well as being much more powerful and capable of fighting, unlike his statue form (called Level 1). Upon absorbing Pan and Dolltaki, Luud finally transforms into his final form, his Level 3 Form. Upon changing, Luud's body turns completely red; and all of the aforementioned abilities increase many times over. His body becomes seemingly indestructible, able to shrug off Ki Attacks from both Goku and Trunks. Navigation Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Pawns Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Amoral Category:Science Fantasy Villains